


Insane

by dadezra



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: Hotch gets angry at you after a case which leads to an argument which leads to angry smut.





	Insane

“What the hell was that, (Y/N)?!” Hotch’s deep voice booms as soon as the door to his office is shut behind them. He hadn’t taken the news well that the BAU had been taken off of a case. It was all because (Y/N) went after the unsub without evidence to pin him. They had to release the asshole and it had made the entire Philadelphia police force look bad as well as his team.

“I told you, Hotch, I wasn’t after him!” She tries to explain herself. “He came after me! Cornering me with a weapon! I-”

“Damn it, (Y/N)!” He cuts her off, unfolding his arms in anger. “You didn’t even have orders to be away from the team! You should’ve been with us at the station! We were so close to a breakthrough!”

“I know.” She says, dropping her head. In retrospect, she realizes she should’ve waited. But she remembers the frustration she felt in the station after every single one of her theories was shut down by him and her hands begin to clench. “But you didn’t even listen to me. You treat me like a child on every case. You hardly ever let me out in the field. If you would’ve listened, he’d be behind bars right now.”

“That isn’t the point.” He growls, looking at her, anger written across his face. She’s never seen him this upset. “Do you realize you might’ve died out there?” He starts counting off on his fingers and yelling, “No evidence! No warrant! No backup! No protection!”

“I already apologized! I’m sorry Hotch, really goddamn sorry that I made you look bad! Sorry that you’re too arrogant to think anyone but you could have a decent idea.” She stands up from the chair in front of his desk and bites her lip, hoping maybe to stop herself from saying anything else. She’d never spoken to anyone like this, let alone her boss. But she was fed up. She’d been promoted to the BAU by Strauss herself, obviously (Y/N) knew what she was doing but for some reason, Hotchner has been leaving her out of everything.

He stops pacing in front of the door and stares her down. “Maybe I’ve been protecting you.” He snaps. “Have you thought of that? Have you seen his victims? This unsub had a type and you match it perfectly! This is your problem, (Y/N), you’re foolish and I don’t need this immaturity on my team.”

She steps closer to Hotchner, her face flushed with anger. “I’m a big girl, Hotch. I don’t need protection. Especially from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He glares down at his agent, suddenly very aware of their close proximity.

“It means that if you’re not going to let me do my job, I’m wasting my time here.” (Y/N) turns to walk for the door. She didn’t truly mean her last statement. It wasn’t like she was going to quit but she was irritated and she couldn’t help but smile at the angry sigh behind her. When she reaches for the knob, a strong arm grabs her.

“Damn you.” He groans, pushing (Y/N) against the wall beside the door. His lips press roughly against hers, igniting a flame deep inside both of them. She pulls away, completely shocked but not exactly disappointed with his actions. He takes his hands from her arms and cups her face, pulling her back to him.

Her arms snake their way to his shoulders, then to the back of his head, grasping his dark hair. Hotchner moves his hands down to her waist, gripping her even closer. They then move down to her thighs, lifting her swiftly as her legs wrap around him. The kiss doesn’t break as he stumbles to his couch.

He kneels over her and begins taking his suit jacket off. “You piss me off so much.” He mumbles, throwing it to the side.

“Don’t try to tell me this isn’t exactly what you’ve been wanting.” (Y/N) taunts from below him. It was all making sense to her now. The long glares he’d shoot whenever she’d speak with an officer or whenever Morgan would shamelessly flirt. It was jealousy. The assignments that always kept her in the office and not the field. He was keeping her safe. He wanted her. They couldn’t stand each other but wow did they want each other. She sits up to start undoing his tie.

His eyes stare into her own. They were lit with anger and something else. He was turned on. He had nothing to respond with because she was correct. The moment she’d been introduced by Strauss, he’d felt something for her. Something he hated himself for feeling. Something that angered him because he wasn’t supposed to feel this way about his co workers.

His head dipped down, kissing her again after she pulled his tie off. “Lets just hurry up.” He frowns and she rolls her eyes, kissing him back harder.

“You’re so infuriating.” She moans when his lips leave hers and make her way to her neck. His mouth nips at the soft, warm skin, making his erection grow.

“And you’re so stubborn.” He says, breaking from her skin to lift the hem of her shirt and he hastily tugs the fabric up. He throws it to the side by his jacket and his lips are immediately back to her skin, sucking along her collarbone.

“Shut up.” She groans while reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Hotch pushes it down, licking a nipple and eagerly pulling her jeans off. She bites her lip, trying to keep her moans quiet. She silently prays that the rest of the team has already left. They all felt pretty defeated coming off the jet and talked about going to rest at home so there was hope.

“Aaron.” She sighs, she’d never used his first name before this. His tongue continues to run circles around her nipples, switching back and forth from each as (Y/N) writhed beneath him.

Hotch eventually pulls away and the dark look of desire in his eyes makes (Y/N) shiver. They roam down the length of her body, completely exposed except for the lace panties she was wearing.

“Enjoying the view?” She smirks and his eyes travel back to her flushed face and messy hair brushing over her shoulders. His lips meet hers one more time before moving down to kiss her hip bones, slowly rolling the panties down her legs. This was everything Hotch had been wanting the past few months. His repressed desires for (Y/N) were finally surfacing and he still couldn’t believe this was happening in his office where anyone could walk in at any time. He moved further down, nipping at the insides of her thighs while his finger moved in and out of her. He smiles against her skin once she starts whimpering.

His fingers slip out as (Y/N) reaches down to pull him back up, grabbing his face and kissing him intimately. “Fuck, Aaron.” She moans against his lips and he’s surprised he hasn’t come unraveled right then and there.

Immediately he moves back, hurrying to unbutton his shirt while (Y/N) works at undoing his belt buckle. She unzips and slides them down his legs. Her small hands brush over his bulge while pushing his pants and he nearly gasps. He can’t believe (Y/N) is making him feel this way, like a horny teenager. He’s her boss for god’s sake.

“Let’s just get this over with.” His deep voice faltering slightly as her hands rub over him, lightly squeezing him through his briefs.

“Do you have a condom?” She breaths, propping herself up on an elbow on one of the couch armrests. He reaches over to the drawer behind (Y/N)’s head and squints his eyes at her with annoyance. “No, I let all of this happen,” he points to her naked body beneath him, “and I don’t have a condom.”

“You’re such a jackass, i’m pretty sure every other guy on this planet would be very happy to be doing this right now.” She snatches the small circle package from his grasp and rips it open. He begins another sarcastic remark but is quickly distracted by the sight of (Y/N) bending down to pull his underwear off. He watches, more aroused than ever as her ass lifts in the air and her teeth meet the top of his briefs. She pulls them down to the middle of his thighs and he moves them completely off from there.

“We just need to get over these feelings. I can’t believe we’re doing this.” His intimidating scowl grows on his face as she rolls the condom onto his impressive length.

“Then,” She falls back down to the cushions and folding her arms back behind her head in a seductive position, “just fuck me already.” Hotchner stays silent, staring into her eyes and then drinking in the sight that is her nude body. He could feel himself throbbing for release and he knew he had no choice but to do just as she’s requested. He grabs her by the hips and roughly pulls her towards him.

“Trust me,” Hotch positions himself above her and kisses her neck. “I intend to do just that.” At that he pushes into her, causing them both to gasp in unison.

“Fuck,” He says under his breath, thrusting in and out at a consistent speed. (Y/N) hooks her legs around the back of his thighs as he begins to go faster. A small moan escapes from her lips and she throws an arm around his neck and the other over his shoulder, feeling the muscles in his back tense. Her whimpers arouse him further and he slowly pulls out to quickly slam deeper inside. His hip bones grind against hers and she lets out a cry, biting her lip as he goes even faster.

“Oh my god!” She pants. He looks down at her while pumping in and out quickly.

“I hate you for this.” He grunts.

“I hate you even more.” She breaths, eyes slamming shut as he hits a new spot within her. Her back arches and Hotch knows that they’re both close. (Y/N) tightens around him.

“I hate you.” She repeats quietly under her breath. They both ride out their orgasms together. Hotch spills into her and (Y/N)’s entire body shudders with pleasure. He pulls out and after catching his breath, he leans back over her, kissing her lips one last time.

“You drive me insane.” He smirks against the smile beginning to pull at the sides of her lips.


End file.
